


pillowtalk

by writteninthesewalls



Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninthesewalls/pseuds/writteninthesewalls
Summary: Isak decides it's Even's turn to enjoy something they did in the past.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829431
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's that time of the month again! it's time for [skam weeks](https://twitter.com/skamweeks)!  
> this is my one shot for skam weeks #3 - day 3: somnophilia.  
> any spelling errors, please let me know, this was written all in one go and not proof read.  
> enjoy!!

Isak curses for the millionth time apparently. He’s so tired, he just wants to get done with this paper and finally join Even on their bed, where he was asleep for the past two or three hours - Isak refused to look at the clock and see how long it has been since Even gave up on staying up with him and went to sleep.

However, he still wants to get a good grade on the paper so he doesn’t have to redo it and maybe he can even study less for the final exam if he gets an A on it. That could be considered a win for him, after struggling for three days with it. So he decides it’s time to stop whining and get a move on it.

He gets up from his desk to look for a book he knows he borrowed from the library, but it doesn’t seem to be anywhere around in the living room. Isak heads to their bedroom, to look for it in his backpack, knowing Even has this habit of taking his backpack and leaving it by the door.

He tries to be as silent as possible, trying not to disturb his beautiful sleeping boyfriend, so peaceful in his side of the bed. Even turns around in the bed, making Isak look up, but luckily, he still has his eyes closed.

Once he has the book he needed, he decides to get a hoodie, because even though it’s summer, it’s a little chill tonight, and he knows he’s gonna need it if he intends on pulling almost an all nighter to finally finish this paper.

With the book and hoodie in hand, he turns back to the door on his way to the living room. That’s when Even lets out a soft moan and Isak stops dead on his tracks. What the fuck?

Isak turns to face the sleeping figure in bed, trying to see if it was all his imagination or if Even really just  _ moaned while alone in bed. _

His doubts are answered in no time: Even moans again, this time followed by a “fuck, Isak” right after, and that’s enough for Isak to put down his hoodie and book and ignore his paper all at once. Fuck physics right now. Fuck physics when his boyfriend is lying on their bed moaning his name.

He is sure what he’s gonna do next. Even and him are always open to discuss what they are and aren’t comfortable with in bed, and once Isak mentioned he was looking at how somnophilia really worked and he admitted being turned on by the idea of it. Even asked him if he was sure and he said he was. Couple of weeks later, he only woke up when Even’s hands were bumping his dick up and down, trying to get him to orgasm after being fucked slow and deep. Needless to say, after that, Even was pretty curious about somnophilia as well.

So, Isak thinks now it’s his chance, his turn to show his boyfriend how good it really was to wake up already being filled up and completely aroused.

At the same time Isak sits on the edge of the bed, Even gives the smallest thrust up, a groan leaving his mouth and Isak feels himself getting harder just by the sound and the vision in front of him. He was not expecting this to happen at all tonight, but he might as well enjoy it.

Isak grabs both of Even’s legs and turns his body so he’s lying on his back. He starts going up and up, finally being face leveled with his boyfriend’s face. He kisses his right cheek, then his left, and starts going down, exploring his jaw and his neck.

Even is shirtless tonight, making Isak’s life easier as he starts kissing down his torso, lingering a bit on each nipple, earning a moan and a heavy sigh from the sleepless boy. 

Isak heads south, palming his boyfriend through his pants, feeling his hardness and letting himself whine while his brains catch up with what’s happening. That this is real. He rubs Even for a couple more seconds, before pulling down his pajama pants and underwear all at once, reveling all the glory of his Even’s hardness.

There’s already precum dripping on the head, and Isak gives a temptive lick, that soon turns into a bit of sucking, loving the feeling of controlling how good he can make himself and Even feel. Again, there’s a tiny thrust from Even’s hips and Isak moans around him, all of it getting too much but not enough.

With a pop, he stops sucking Even’s dick, back to kissing down his thighs, lingering a few seconds longer than necessary, knowing it will leave a mark Even might not know the origin of it in the morning.

Suddenly, he stops and just stares at the naked sleeping boy in front of him, realizing it’s been a while since he was the one to top while having sex. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, or that Even doesn’t like to bottom, but they both have their preferences.

He reaches to their bedside table, grabbing the lube bottle that’s very easy to find.

Before opening and lubing his fingers, he just teases one of his fingers around Even’s hole, barely touching it, but still getting a reaction from him - a pant and a small roll of his hips.

Then, Isak lubes up his index finger and traces it over and over around Even’s hole. Wasting no more time, he starts pushing in, Even’s breath getting ragged and speeding up as soon as Isak starts moving. He doesn’t know what’s better to look at, where their bodies connect or at Even’s unconscious yet pleasured face.

Isak lubes up another finger and pushes inside along with the other one, trying to incite another moan from his boyfriend. And it works.

“Hng, yessss” Even pants, unconsciously rocking his hips on Isak’s finger, which just drives Isak more crazy and makes him feel more lust than he’s ever felt. His free hand flies to the inside of his underwear, pulling out his cock, starting to stroke it with the same speed as his fingers are thrusting inside Even.

Isak is completely lost in the moment, speeding up and slowing down until it all gets too much and his hands movements stop altogether. He reaches for their bedside table again, grabbing a condom and ripping it open as fast as he can.

He puts the condom on, quickly spreading lube on it, and positions himself in Even’s entrance. He slowly pushes in, time seeming to hold still for ages until the head is all in and he lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding.

He continues to push it in until he’s all bottomed out, looking at Even’s face, still sound asleep, but being affected by all that’s happening, since he’s cheeks are bright red and his plush lips are open. Isak has to fight the urge to kiss him, because he knows if he does that, Even will wake up.

Isak starts moving, very slow at first, careful not to disturb the atmosphere that is now in their bedroom. He decides he might just keep up on fucking Even slow and deep, so he can savour it more and more.

Isak is so hard it’s almost painful, but he doesn’t change his pace, he keeps thrusting as deep as he can, every once in a while earning a hitch breathed moan from the older boy still sleeping. Trying to control himself, he buries his head on the crook of Even’s neck, muffling his groans as much as he can, just focusing on the sound of skin meeting skin.

It doesn’t take long before he can’t take anymore and starts thrusting a little bit faster, groaning a little bit louder. Then, he feels a hand grab one of his asscheeks, making him look up, straight into Even’s open eyes.

“What are you doing?” Even’s voice is slow and a bit broken from all the action, his breath getting cut short by a particular roll of Isak’s hip.

“Fucking you” Isak says, before closing the distance between their lips, finally kissing his boyfriend after all this time not kissing him. The kissing is rapid and sloppy, just like his thrust turns out after Even is finally awake. They don’t get to keep kissing for too long, their lungs need to be filled with air to be able to keep going. 

“Fuck, Isak, that’s so good” Even pants, squeezing his asscheek with one hand and scratching down his back with the other one. That only motivates Isak to speed up, not caring about holding back.

It doesn’t take long for Isak to reach his orgasm, pulling out with a whine of complaint from Even that’s soon replaced by a whine of pleasure as soon as Isak’s mouth attacks his cock again. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hair and thrusting up a few times it’s what does it for Even.

Isak is still lying between Even’s legs, trying to catch his breath and process everything that just happened. Only when Even starts caressing his cheeks that he’s brought back to reality. He grabs the toilet paper from the bedside table, cleans Even’s stomach, throws his condom in the trash and then hovers over his boyfriend, kissing him one last time, deeply.

“I have to finish my paper” he says, getting up and heading to the room, leaving a confused and, probably, still aroused Even behind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read it, i appreciate it!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skamweeks) or [tumblr](https://t.co/IrVuxLUTsF?amp=1).


End file.
